Anyday
by Yuna Tomoran
Summary: Alternate Universe . Capitulo 1 -Nicotina y Lugares Utopicos .PG-13.
1. Prologo Caladas a Medianoche

Prologo  
  
Caladas a medianoche  
  
  
  
La noche era con diferencia ,tenue y tranquila ,casi sedante ,con una tranquilidad inhumana que paralizaba las acciones del día ,un suave manto de colores oscuros cubría el cielo aun azulado por la luz del Sol ,como el relevo al astro ,el manto que parecía cubrir el cielo como una sabana ,parecía agujereado débilmente por los puntitos estrellados ,y entre unas oscuras montañas comenzaba a asomar la luna con su fantasmal brillo que reflejaba raras sombras sobre el pavimento de la calle .  
  
El mar con su constante vaivén ,inagotable ,y su tenue tranquilidad ,aparecía iluminado por el satélite ,con lo cual dotaba de una luminosidad dorada a las olas que se movían como la piel de un dragón ,a lo largo de las dos bahías ,que delimitaban el cabo comenzaron a aparecer puntitos brillantes ,primero con lentitud ,después resignados a aceptar la caída de la noche ,después las luces se extendieron por el mar ,como débiles puntitos de luz que seguían el juego de las olas .  
  
La arena que era lamida por las olas resplandecía a medida que la luna la iba iluminándola ,resplandecía en algunos lugares haciéndola parecer francamente hermosa ,aquí y allí de algunas dunas formadas por el viento ,caían de vez en cuando pequeñas "avalanchas" ,de arena .  
  
La brisa era agradable y jugueteaba con los catavientos de los cabos de los barcos amarrados a lo largo de dos muelles algo alejados de la playa ,con un suave tintineo ,aquí y allí aparecían luces en los muelles procedentes de los pequeños fanales que cargaban hombres y que se acercaban a embarcaciones amarradas ,aquí y allí se oía el ronroneo de un motor desgastado ,al ponerse en marcha ,era lo hora de muchos pescadores de ponerse a trabajar .  
  
Este paisaje ,tan bello o horrible en vista de algunos ,era contemplado por los ojos grisáceos de un muchacho de no mas de 15 o 16 años ,que apoyado a una barandilla que delimitaba la playa y que no alcanzaba a la arena ,el cabello rubio platino ,con la luz de la luna casi blanco ,ondeaba a merced del suave viento ,tenia rasgos afilados ,pero era evidente su belleza ,vestia de manera elegante de denotando su posición social ,pantalones negros , jersey gris de cuello alto y sin mangas lo que hacia resaltar la piel blanca como la nieve . El chico mantenía el rostro impasible como si formase parte de los elementos de la noche ,la brisa ,el suave vaivén del mar ,las estrellas ,y en cierta manera tenia un brillo ,casi sobrenatural ,que le hacia parecer francamente atractivo  
  
Y Draco Malfoy lo sabia ,sabia lo atractivo que era ,y le gustaba saberlo ,y le gustaba comprobarlo ,adoraba sacar colores a las chicas con comentarios de su mordaz boca ,era francamente un vicio ,o se estaba convirtiendo en uno ,y sabia que con el cabello rubio ondeándole sobre la cara de un modo trágicamente heroico y aquel jersey ,su preferido ,estaba mas bueno que nunca ,lastima que ninguna fémina pudiera comprobarlo ,chasqueo la lengua ,con lo que rompió parte de la magia que se había formado .  
  
Las luces de los muelles se iban apagando para encenderse la de las barcas de los pescadores que salían a iniciar su trabajo ,era un bello paisaje ,le encantaba contemplarlo y evadirse de sus propios pensamientos en la oscuridad de la noche y ver como los pescadores iniciaban su "día" laboral ,aunque no le gustaría estar entre ellos ,y no porque no le gustaba la pesca ,uno de los deportes favoritos de la familia Malfoy ,sino porque no le gustaba trabajar .  
  
Cuando la ultima de las luces se extinguió del muelle ,todas las barcas habían zarpado a emprender la tarea de capturar peces ,Draco dio un largo suspiro ,y se dio a vuelta apoyándose con los codos en la blanca barandilla ,el patio de la casa de la familia Malfoy le dio la bienvenida a su retina .  
  
Probablemente la palabra patio no fuera la mejor para designar el patio de los Malfoy ,pues francamente no parecía un patio sucio y mugriento ,el patio de los Malfoy era diferente ....  
  
Estaba situado sobre una inmensa explanada sobre los niveles de la arena ,la mayor parte central del patio la ocupaba una inmensa piscina de considerables dimensiones ,de la que los Malfoy gustaban decir que era de medidas "olímpicas" ,pero los Malfoy siempre alardean de todo ,alrededor de la piscina habían una serie de pequeñas hamacas y sillas dispuestas bajo sus correspondientes parasoles ,aquí y allí entre las hamacas y parasoles surgían pequeñas jardineras con rosales y demás plantas ,y enfrente de Draco ,es decir el lado que daba al pueblo una inmensa jardinera ,con palmeras y mas plantas tropicales .  
  
Dio un suspiro de nuevo y bajo la cabeza dejando que el cabello le cubriera los ojos , casi como si sintiera vergüenza de si mismo ,rebusco en un bolsillo del ajustado pantalón sacando de el una caja de cigarros ,la abrió lentamente ,casi como si fuera un tesoro y saco uno de ellos ,de otro bolsillo extrajo el encendedor prendiendo fuego al cigarro y llevándolo a sus labios ,y absorbiendo el humo para luego dejarlo ir con una larga exhalación que prolongo fascinado de ver como subía lentamente el humo .  
  
La tranquilidad volvió a reinar en el ,hasta un momento antes había sentido algo encogiéndole ,apretujando su pecho ,y le molestaba esta sensación ,hacia meses que la sentía ,y aunque se había hecho visitar por los mejores especialistas no sabia que era ,no era nada medico ,y un psicólogo amigo de su padre ,había dicho que sencillamente era miedo ,terror ...y Draco se había sentido tan avergonzado al verse retratado como un miedoso delante de su padre ,aun recordaba la severa mirada de su padre al enterarse ....le recorrió un escalofrió que freno con otra calada .  
  
Con un suspiro se dejo caer pesadamente sobre una hamaca usando de almohada su brazo y contemplo las estrellas brillando en el cielo ,tenia un brillo muy especial ,parecían tan vivas ,se sintió relajado ,evadido de sus problemas y de su mundo ...cuanto tiempo sin contemplarlas de dijo .  
  
Las risas histéricas que se oyeron desde una inmensa casa algo alejada del patio de los Malfoy ,hicieron que Draco saliera de sus pensamientos al instante ,se incorporo pesadamente y miro hacia la casa ,una enorme construcción de dos pisos que se hallaba conectada a la piscina por medio de un bello paseo con plantas y rosales ,había luces en el piso inferior ,que se veían a través de las suaves cortinas blancas que decoraban todas las cristaleras que daban al patio de los Malfoy .  
  
Se oyeron mas carcajadas y luego cesaron ,Draco dio un suspiro y mostró una sonrisa irónica ,aquella era su casa ,sus padres había celebrado una fiesta con varios amigos y Draco había estado presente hasta que se había cansado de ligotear con las chicas y había decidido salir fuera para estar a solas ,por las risas estaba seguro de que su padre había acabado de contar su chiste sobre los sangre-sucia ,seguro que enseguida reclamaría su presencia para dar fin a la fiesta .  
  
Dio otra calada al cigarro ,y volvió a dejar la mano inerte a su lado ,para levantarse lentamente ,se encaminado dando un rodeo a la piscina hacia la otra parte del patio ,desde donde se divisaban las luces del pueblo de Hogsmeade ,se inclino sobre la otra barandilla que finalizaba el patio de los Malfoy mirando hacia el pueblo ,las luces de la carretera que bordeaba Hogsmeade le deslumbraron ,dándole a su cara tonos amarillos ,varios coches pasaban por la carretera a gran velocidad presurosos de llegar a su destino antes de las 11:00 ,sonrió dando otra calada ,todo se resolvía a estar en casa antes de las 11:00 ,elevo sus ojos hasta topar con el reloj de la iglesia ,las 10:30 .  
  
Hogsmeade era extraña ,una amplia zona ,la parte mas cercana a la playa se veía iluminada con grandes luces en la calle ,y con locales de amplios carteles de colores que invitaban a los paseantes a entrar en ellos ,la parte rica de la ciudad ,la parte de los que eran como el ,de los que disfrutaban de luz ,de los que tenían dinero ,pero Hogsmeade no se limitaba a esa pequeña extensión sino que se extendía hasta las montañas que se imponían en el norte ,pero aquella parte no estaba iluminada ,salvo por lo que parecían fanales de luz ,y algún que otro privilegiado con luz eléctrica ....la parte pobre de la ciudad ,la dedicada a los sangre-sucias o mugles .  
  
Sabia como era la parte rica por haber ido centenares de veces a ella pero lo que era ,la parte sucia ,como la llamaban ,no había ido nunca ,sabia que muchas de las criadas de los Malfoy procedían de allí ,y que muchos hombres organizaban incursiones ,para captar criados o para matar aquellos hombres ,pero lo sabia por oídos ,no porque lo hubiera visto .  
  
Voldemort lo había conseguido ,pensó al final volviendo a soltar el humo del cigarro ,había conseguido establecer por fin su propia ley en el mundo mágico y no mágico y reinaba por fin ,había impuesto su oligarquía donde mandaba el y sus mortifagos ,su padre uno de ellos (Por primera vez podía admitir que lo era) ,era prácticamente el jefe "real" de Hogsmeade ,mandaba en la "capital" de los magos ,además de eso Voldemort conseguía que todo el mundo viviera atemorizado por el ,a las 11:00 se sabia que los dementores ,sus mas fieles aliados ,salían a recorrer las calles en busca de incauto paseantes ,para absorberles sus almas ,con lo cual había establecido una especie de toque de queda .  
  
Voldemort ...su nombre atemorizaba a los no magos y a los sangre sucia que se evadían de el en sus pequeñas casas ,que eran utilizados como sus criados y su mando de obra ,como ...en fin como todos los empleos denigrantes y sucios del mundo ,y mantenía temibles prisiones para aquellos que osaran desafiarle ....Voldemort ,hasta su padre ,uno de sus mas fieles mortifagos ,le tenia miedo ,Draco no era menos ,temía al señor tenebroso y odiaba a su "hijo" ,a aquel presuntuoso de Ryddle ,Harry Ryddle se llamaba su hijo el que heredaría todo tras su muerte ,el que mandaba a su propio padre ,y con el que su padre se rebajaba , Draco había tenido muchos desagradables encuentros con el en el colegio ,y no eran demasiado buenos amigos ,aunque lograban salvar las apariencias .  
  
Un mundo controlado por Voldemort daba un poco de pena ,y un poco de miedo ,pero no podía ni quería haces nada en su contra ,a fin de cuentas era un afortunado en el mundo ,un hijo de mortifago que tenia todo lo que quería y mas .  
  
-Draco -era un voz fría ,aguda que como el mismo también arrastraba las palabras ,Draco se incorporo de la barandilla ,la voz de su madre -Tu padre te llama para que despidas a los invitados .  
  
Draco asintió a espaldas de su madre ,la oyó alejarse repiqueteando suavemente con sus tacones sobre el pavimento del patio ,se volvió hacia ella ,una elegante mujer con el porte muy honorable vestida en suaves sedas que declaraban su posición ,y con un elegante moño por peinado ,su madre ,la única que era afectuosa con el en la familia .  
  
Dio un suspiro y arrojando el cigarro por la barandilla se encamino siguiendo su madre ,hacia el interior de salón de donde le llego la voz potente y cáustica de su padre que hablaba de otra nueva recolección de sirvientas  
  
Nota de la Autora .  
  
Bien esto es solo un prologo que dará pie a toda una historia bastante Altenate Universe de Harry Potter .  
  
Esta escrito un poco descuidado y os daréis cuenta enseguida que el resto de la historia junto con esta no tiene nada que ver a las bastante mala literatura que sale aquí ,os pido disculpas ....la escribí bastante rápido para dar inicio a mi historia  
  
El primer capitulo lo escribiré tan rápidamente como me permitan mis otras dos historias ....  
  
Aclarar una cosa sobre la historia que me preocupa ...Voldemort manda es una especie de dictador ,después Voldemort tiene un "hijo" que es Harry Rydlle ,después mandan sus mortifagos ,el padre de Draco y el propio Draco están en este grupo .Los sangre sucias y demás (Hermione ,Ron y Ginny) son utilizados como criados ,mano de obra etc.... ,además de esto hay diversos grupo de rebeldes . Voldemort a impuesto un toque de queda a las 11:00 ,si alguien pase por las calles a esa hora es posible que se encuentre con los dementores y que le maten ...espero haber aclarado dudas ^ ^  
  
Solo es el prologo ,os prometo mucha emoción en el resto de la historia así como romance!! ^ ^  
  
Saludos Yuna  
  
DEJARME REVIEWS POR FAVOR 


	2. Capitulo 1 Nicotina y Lugares Utopicos

CAPITULO 1  
  
NICOTINA Y LUGARES UTOPICOS  
  
La mañana se había despertado con un tono azulado y teñido de tenues carmesíes ,que lentamente se había ido expandiendo por el cielo apartando como de un golpe a las frías nubes de la noche ,el cielo se teñía de dorado tras unas verdes montañas que limitaban el paisaje a este y oeste ,y que pregonaban la llegada del Sol ,que daría paso con el a la vida ajetreada ,un leve viento del norte hacia agitarse el polvoriento camino de arena que bordeaba la parte muggle o sucia de Hogsmeade .  
  
Pequeñas piedrecillas hacían suaves ruidos al ir rodando por la ladera de la montaña en la que se asentaba la parte pobre de Hogsmeade ,las casas de basta piedra y normalmente de un solo piso ,mas parecidas a barracas que a lo que designa la palabra casa ,estaban en parcial silencio que acompaña el alba .  
  
Algunos arbustos que crecían entre casa y casa se mecían al son del viento ,y se oía el tintineo que producían algunos amuletos que pedían "Paz" ,"Salud" y demás ayudas colgados a las puertas de las casas .  
  
En una de la callecitas secundarias a lo que los mugles llamaban avenidas ,calles por las que podían pasar los carros y a través de una pequeña ventana de madera carcomida por las polillas ,y suavemente entornada con lo cual las cortinas de color amarillo apagado ondeaban detrás de esta a merced del viento ,una muchacha de ojos castaños con el cabello enmarañado ,tanto que parecía que jamás pudiese peinarse ni se hubiese peinado ,miraba atentamente a través de la ventana .  
  
Le gustaba la suave brisa del amanecer que daba la bienvenida al Sol ,miro hacia donde el mar comenzaba a iluminarse con el tono ocre de la mañana y vio las inmensas casas de los mortifagos ,volvió a mirar a las pequeñas casas de los mugles y suspiro resignada .  
  
Se volvió hacia el interior de la pequeña casa mirando su interior ,se encontraba sentada ,con los brazos abrazando sus piernas ,sobre una cama con un delgado colchón y una sucia sabana que antaño habría sido blanca y ahora tenia un color parduzco ,miro a su lado donde un muchacho de cabellos pelirrojos ,con una larga nariz ,y pecoso dormía acurrucado en una almohada formada por su brazo ,tenia la boca bien abierta y roncaba ,la chica sonrió acariciándole suavemente el cabello pelirrojo a lo que el chico contesto algo entre sueños .  
  
Miro alrededor una pequeña cabaña de techo oscuro y con agujeros por donde se colaban las fastidiosas ratas ,suelo de vasta piedra y paredes de un sucio papel pintado ,la habitación era de forma circular ,en el centro de la cual había una mesa con sillas disparejas y a un lado de las paredes una antigua cocina ,con incluso una carbonera ,para evitar el frió de la noche ,de la cual ascendía una leve humareda y en el interior brillaban con su habitual color rojo ,las brasas de un fuego nocturno .  
  
La habitación tenia dos puertas ,una de ellas daba a un baño sucio y polvoriento ,la otra a otra habitación de la casa ,donde por los ronquidos que se oían ,hacia las veces de dormitorio de la familia .  
  
Se volvió hacia la ventana y la abrió algo mas para que entrara el aire de la mañana y refrescara la habitación en la cual comenzaba a hacer calor ,y dejo que la brisa de la mañana le acariciara suavemente ,se abstrajo en sus pensamientos cuando un sonoro ronquido ,proveniente de un destartalado sofá que había enfrente de la cocina ,donde otro muchacho pelirrojo descansaba ,roncando sonoramente y con el dedo en la boca como un niño pequeño ,la chica sonrió .  
  
Miro de nuevo hacia fuera con mirada anhelante ,deseando perderse un poco en la mañana ,¿Y porque no? Se dijo ,todavía faltaba hasta el desayuno y mas hasta que se levantaran los demás ,además se sentía agobiada ahí dentro .  
  
Con cuidado de no despertar al muchacho pelirrojo que aun dormía a su lado paso sobre el tratando de rozarle lo mínimo posible ,y haciendo extraños movimientos felinos ,hasta que sus pies rozaron el frió suelo ,el camisón de suave tela blanca que transparentaba su silueta se estiro y ella trato de alisárselo ,sin obtener resultados ,alargo una mano sobre el pelirrojo para coger la bata de tela blanca .  
  
Aunque trato de no rozarle con esta ,no pudo evitar que tocara suavemente la nariz del chico que se la rasco en sueños y abrió ligeramente sus ojos de un azul cristalino ,aunque sin llegar a enfocar nada .  
  
-Hermione?-susurro con voz somnolienta .  
  
-Shss-murmuro la chica acariciando suavemente la cara del chico que sonrió y volvió a dormirse ,ella le miro con una sonrisa -Todo va bien Ron ,ahora vuelvo -dijo en un susurro ,aunque segura de que Ron la había oído .  
  
Caminando de puntillas y con las zapatillas en la mano se dirigió sigilosamente a la entrada de la casa ,una destartalada puerta de madera con un cerrojo mugriento ,colocándose la bata trato de abrirlo sin que chirriara demasiado ,y mirando constantemente donde Ron había vuelto a dormirse ,sabia que había trabajado duro toda la noche pescando y no tenia ganas de despertarle tan pronto por sus tontos caprichos ,a fin de cuentas era su mujer ,se suponía que le quería y debía cuidarlo ¿No? .  
  
Consiguió abrir la puerta sin armar un escándalo y se deslizo fuera de la casa cerrándola a sus espaldas en silenciosos movimientos y apoyándose en esta dio un suspiro de alivio ,se calzo las zapatillas y con paso decidido se encamino a través de uno de los laterales de la pequeña casa hacia el lejano bosque .  
  
-¿Que miras?  
  
-Nada  
  
-Si ya ,y voy yo y me lo creo ,¿Crees que soy idiota?  
  
-No querrás que te responda eso  
  
-Evidentemente no  
  
-Pues mejor ,porque sabes perfectamente la respuesta  
  
-¿Estas de buen humor eh? Te dije ayer que no tenias que haberte bebido ¿Cual? La quinta o la sexta copa de bourbon .  
  
-Que te jodan Zabinni  
  
-Prefiero que me jodas tu Draco  
  
El muchacho de fríos ojos grises que se veían reflejados en el inmaculado vidrio de la cristalera del estudio de la casa de los Malfoy se volvió hacia el interior de la habitación ,una amplia estancia de paredes altas decoradas con tonos oscuros ,la verdad toda la casa de los Malfoy parecía dejar atrás la luz para concentrarse en la oscuridad ,cuadros de marcos dorados con retratos de miembros de la familia que compartían el "sello" de los Malfoy ,el cabello impecablemente rubio .  
  
La habitación estaba amueblada con muebles de madera de ébano ,desde estanterías hasta un estudio con una lámpara de pie de mesa todo decorado con sobriedad y falto de cualquier cosa que pareciera disonante con el ambiente ,en el centro de la habitación y alineados alrededor de una alfombra persa que había traído Lucius Malfoy ,se encontraba tres sofás de cuero negro .  
  
Tumbado de manera bastante poco Hmmm "normal" para ser un invitado había un muchacho de cabellos oscuros peinados con elegancia y con ojos tan oscuros que parecían no tener el menor brillo de vida ,tenia la piel tan pálida como Draco ,lo cual contrarrestaba con su ropa ,un largo abrigo ,mas parecido a una túnica negro ,jersey de cuello alto negro y pantalones del mismo color .  
  
El chico jugueteaba de manera graciosa con una copa de la cual el liquido bordeaba peligrosamente los laterales amenazando manchar la alfombra ,tenia una sonrisa de clara burla en la cara y sus ojos miraban interesados al menor de los Malfoy que dejo caer la cortina blanca de la cristalera que iluminaba el estudio .  
  
Este se apoyo en la cristalera cruzando sus brazos y mirando al otro con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa ladina en la cara ,el cabello rubio resbalo de detrás de las orejas cayendo sobre la frente del muchacho dándole un toque rebelde (Aishhh *_*)  
  
-Uoh Draco ,así estas muy -la voz del otro muchacho vacilo buscando una palabra -Sexy .¿Lo sabias? -se oyó una risita poco amable procedente de Draco -¿Cuantas veces has ensayado esa pose ,25?  
  
-Tantas como haga falta Zabinni -dijo Draco ,se incorporo y se dirigió a la mesita que había entre los tres sofás ,cogió el paquete de tabaco que había sobre ella y sacando un cigarro se lo llevo a los labios ,lo dejo sobre la mesa y se llevo la otra mano al bolsillo de los pantalones en busca del encendedor .  
  
Zabinni le miraba con una mirada de asco ,le molestaba la costumbre de Draco de fumar tanto ,Draco se quedo mirándole con una ceja levantada a la espera de la respuesta del otro chico.  
  
-Draco -comenzó este ,dejo la copa sobre la mesa para cruzarse de brazos -¿Cuantas veces te he repetido que no me gusta que fumes delante mío? .  
  
Como respuesta obtuvo una larga exhalación del humo del cigarro del otro chico ,Zabinni suspiro resignado ,¿Desde cuando Draco había hecho algo que no le mandara su padre? ,dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el respaldo del sofá contiguo al de Zabinni ,Draco volvió a dar otra calada al cigarro y volvió a dejar ir el humo .  
  
-Zabinni ,me importa una mierda que no te guste que fume y por tres razones -levanto tres dedos de su mano -Una -bajo un dedo -Estas en mi casa, dos -bajo otro -Te he invitado a una copa y tres -bajo el ultimo dedo hasta tener la mano cerrada en un puño- Si no hago caso ni de mi propio padre ,crees que voy a hacer caso de un idiota como tu .  
  
Zabinni soltó una risa amarga ,después miro a Draco con seriedad por primera vez ,Draco supo que iba a pasar al tema que de verdad quería hablar ,conocía a aquel chico ,Blaise Zabinni ,desde que ....bueno desde que había nacido se podía decir ,sus padres se juntaban a menudo ,ambos era vasallos de Lord Voldemort ,y como sabia Draco ,trabajaban juntos a menudo en campañas del ministerio de Voldemort ,aunque Draco sabia ,que el "trabajar juntos" era mas bien un cinismo ,se podría decir que el padre de Zabinni trabajaba para su propio padre .  
  
Y el propio Zabinni era mas bien un subordinado de Draco que el mejor amigo de este ,aunque eso probablemente fuera porque Draco no solía tener mucho trato con la gente (Exceptuando a las chicas) .Aunque Draco sabia que Blaise Zabinni era lo mas parecido a un amigo que tenia ,conocía al muchacho de negros cabellos y ojos del mismo color casi tan bien como a el mismo ,sabia que casi siempre Blaise bromeaba y nunca se podía tomar uno en serio los sarcásticos comentarios del chico de rasgos latinos ,aunque también sabia que cuando dejaba de sonreír con ironía era que iba a hablar de un tema con seriedad y que no quería respuestas sarcásticas por parte del otro .  
  
Evidentemente de Blaise sabia mucho mas que sus cambios de carácter ,sonrió con sorna mirando a su compañero ,sabia mas cosas de las que Blaise quería que el supiera como los curiosos gustos sexuales de compañero ,que se había sentado de manera mas normal en el sofá ,Blaise levanto una ceja .  
  
-¿En que piensas?  
  
-En nada  
  
-Ah ya -dijo Blaise poco convencido -Bueno ...-dijo retomando el tema del que quería hablar -Solo quería decirte ,que en fin ...que -Blaise parecía algo nervioso -que dejes de fumar Draco  
  
Este lanzo una carcajada retórica y como contestación dio otra calada ,Blaise esta vez se irguió algo mas enfadado ,detestaba que cuando hablaba en serio la gente no le tomara en cuenta lo que decía .  
  
-Draco -dijo esta vez severamente en un aire muy paternal que Draco detestaba -No lo digo por fastidiarte-Draco suspiro en una especie de "Pues no lo parece" ,lo que le enfado mas -Es solo ,se que suena idiota ,pero es por tu bien .  
  
-No digas gilipolleces -dijo Draco mas que harto del tema -A ti que coño te importa que yo fume! -sin darse cuenta había levantado la voz -Te obligo a fumar! ¿No? Pues ya esta .  
  
-Claro que me importa idiota! -dijo Blaise enfadándose a su vez ante la testarudez de su amigo -Que quieres ,morirte como mi madre!!  
  
Draco que parecía ir a contestar algo ,ante la mención de la madre de Blaise ,muerta de un cáncer de pulmón el anterior año ,pareció retraerse en la silla incomodo y sus ojos grises fueron a dar con el cuadro de su abuelo al que miro por primera vez muy interesado para eludir la mirada de rabia y dolor de Blaise .  
  
-Lo ...lo siento -dijo aun sin mirar a Blaise y apagando la colilla en el cenicero que había sobre la mesa -Yo ...bueno se lo que te molesta que fumen delante tuyo -trato de disculparse .  
  
Blaise enseño una sonrisa amable ,y se volvió a tumbar en el sofá ,miro los distantes ojos de Draco perdidos en el retrato de aquel hombre anciano ,se decidió a hablar aunque este ni le mirase ,normal en Draco después de haber tenido que disculparse y estar avergonzado ,se dijo .  
  
-Aun...¿Aun tienes aquella sensación en el pecho?-recordó lo que el medico amigo del señor Malfoy había dicho sobre el dolor que Draco sentía y que solo podía ser calmado por la nicotina .  
  
Aunque se sorprendió de la pregunta de Blaise ,en parte porque no quería recordar el tema que se le hacia pesado y en parte porque no pensaba que Blaise se acordaría de ello y mucho menos que sabia de aquel tema ,pero no trato de eludirla mirando fijamente las blancas cortinas ,asintió dando un suspiro .  
  
-Si ,es no se ,algo ahogante ,me coge aquí -se señalo en pecho -y es como si fuera a aprisionarme -Blaise abrió la boca para decir algo pero Draco hablo antes -Mi padre no sabe nada de que aun me continua el dolor y -aquí volvió a mirar a Blaise para encontrar una mirada preocupada de sus ojos negros -No sabrá nada ,Blaise .  
  
Blaise asintió aunque molesto ,le fastidiaba que al que consideraba su único amigo le sucedieran aquellos dolores ,de todas maneras los amigos están para preocuparse por ellos ¿No? ,aunque eso no fuese la definición Malfoy de la palabra amigo.  
  
Se hizo un incomodo silencio en el que Blaise se dedico a estudiar el perfil de Draco y Draco los retratos de la sala ,rehuyendo de los ojos de Blaise ,pero este sin pudor miro cada una de las facciones de Draco ,y continuo repasando el cuerpo de este (Si ahí también ^_-) ,Draco pareció molesto y hizo gesto de ir a coger un cigarrillo pero detuvo su mano a medio camino ,en sus labios se formo una sonrisa .  
  
-¿Que miras?  
  
Blaise pareció despertar de algún sueño y miro a Draco sorprendido antes de mirar hacia la pared muy interesado y con un suave rubor en las mejillas .  
  
-Nada  
  
-Mentiroso -la voz retórica de Draco ,que tenia un deje ...muy seductor  
  
Blaise trago ruidosamente ,Draco sabia como provocarle .  
  
-No miraba nada Draco .  
  
-Ah ,conque no mirabas nada ,y entonces que narices te ha pasado entre las piernas . Blaise en un rápido reflejo se trato de tapar la tienda de campaña que se le había formado entre las piernas ,y Draco y Blaise intercambiaron papeles ,ahora Blaise quien rehuía de la mirada sarcástica de Draco . Cabron ,siempre me hace lo mismo ,el silencio se hizo aun mas incomodo tanto para Blaise como para Draco ,al final y aburrido de rehuir de los ojos grises de su compañero le miro directamente lo que no pareció molestar a Draco .  
  
Este le miro con una sonrisa ,y Blaise se dio cuenta de que iba cargada de intenciones ,cambio su expresión de desconcierto con una de rabia ,como odiaba que Draco le pillase desprevenido ,como odiaba que tuviera ese jodido cuerpazo ,esos ojos tan faltos de emociones que se hacían tan atrayentes ...,tuvo que ponerse el brazo de nuevo ante las piernas al ver a Draco retirarse el cabello de la cara de forma teatral .  
  
Toc Toc  
  
Dos suspiros de alivios se oyeron en el despacho ,Draco se dejo caer pesadamente en el sofá dando un suspiro de alivio ,porque en cierta manera le fastidiaba la miradas de Blaise ,el cabron siempre mirándole en todos lados ,y Blaise se dejo caer de nuevo en el sofá .  
  
-Adelante-dijo Draco  
  
La puerta se abrió entrando una chica de unos 17 años de rasgos orientales con ojos almendrados y de color negro ,los labios suavemente coloreados que contrarrestaban con una pálida piel que estaba coloreada en vivos tonos rojos en los pómulos ,tenia el cabello negro recogido en un moño bastante rudimentario ,vestia una gracioso uniforme de doncella que no dejaba a la imaginación nada del cuerpo de la chica .  
  
Portaba en las manos una bandeja que llevaba una taza de porcelana con un liquido humeante y en la otra un refresco ,la dejo sobre la mesa que había entre los sofás ,Blaise la miraba sin cortarse un pelo con la boca abierta ,mientras que Draco esbozo una sonrisa que le hacia parecer (Como si eso fuera posible) mas atractivo ,la chica le miro de soslayo y también sonrió lo que hizo que se sonrojara .  
  
-El refresco de señor Zabinni -dijo con voz casi mecánica ,como si tuviera ensayada la frase ,puso la bandeja bajo el brazo -Y su te Dra...digo Señor Malfoy -dijo la chica mirándole con una sonrisa que Draco devolvió mientras se inclinaba para tomar la taza de te caliente .  
  
Zabinni también se incorporo mirando el cuerpo de la chica con la boca abierta ,aunque la chica no se dio por aludida tratando de contestarle con sonrisas y risitas nerviosas a Draco .  
  
-Gracias Cho -la chica se sonrió cuando Draco la llamo por su nombre de pila ,este alzo la mano dándole permiso para retirarse . Cuando la chica se volvió ,Blaise casi se partió el cuello tratando de mirarle el trasero ,Draco le dio un codazo y este cerro la boca ,justo al tiempo que la chica se volvió .Draco recupero su sonrisa encantadora al instante .  
  
-¿Si Cho?  
  
Risita nerviosa de la chica ,en cuanto Draco la miro con seriedad su cara cambio a otra mas serie  
  
-Su padre ha salido a la recolección de criadas ,pero su madre me ha dicho que desayunara en breves instantes ,por si desea desayunar con ella antes de que se marche a la reunión de esta mañana  
  
Draco asintió y Cho abandono la habitación sin poder reprimir una ultima mirada hacia el menor de los Malfoy .  
  
-Jodeeerrr!!-exclamo Blaise dejando de mirar la puerta y acercándose a la mesita para tomar la bebida ,aun con cara sorprendida -Que calladito te tenias que había semejante belleza en esta casa -reprocho mirando a Draco .  
  
Este seguía con la cara embobada mirando hacia la puerta por donde Cho ,la criada de los Malfoy acababa de desaparecer ,Blaise se sorprendió un poco pues nunca había visto que Draco se encandilara tanto por una chica ,cuando normalmente solo solía ,en fin la palabra sonaba desagradable pero "usarlas" .  
  
-Draco...?-pregunto mirándole con algo de preocupación  
  
-¿Que te gusta eh Blaise?-dijo con voz burlona ,Blaise suspiro mas aliviado Draco era el mismo que siempre -Pues ....digamos que me adelante  
  
Blaise le sonrió con picardía ,aunque en el fondo se aliviaba de que la chica no significara nada mas que sexo para Draco ,no sabia muy bien porque si porque tenia el concepto de que Draco era para el y si alguien conseguía que se enamorase seria el ,porque le daba envidia que una chica hiciese que Draco se enamorase o porque sabia que si Draco se enamoraba seria ....bah que chorrada calentarse la cabeza con eso ,un Malfoy enamorado? Sonaba idiota ,aunque dolía también el hecho de que fuera de un sexo u otro Draco no se fuese a enamorar .  
  
-¿Eso quiere decir que ya ha pasado por tu cama? -dijo con un tono alegre que declino a uno amargo ,casi de resentimiento .  
  
Draco le miro algo decepcionado ...¿Que acaso lo dudaba?  
  
-Blaise ,hace mas de una semana que esta en esta casa ....crees que ...bueno tardaría tan poco -vio la ligera expresión de tristeza que se dibujo en la cara de Blaise ,le sonrió ladino -Tranquilo que aun hay un hueco para ti .  
  
Llevo una mano a la mejilla de Blaise pero este la aparto de malos modos antes que le acariciara ,sabiendo que Draco aprovechaba para reírse de el ,le miro con una mueca de frescura .  
  
-Eres un idota -susurro ,aunque en el fondo se alegro de que aquella chica no fuera nada para Draco ,no podía negar que el chico le atraía de una manera mas allá que la puramente sexual .  
  
  
  
Le encantaba la mañana ,le encantaba aquel lugar ,le encantaba el sonido que hacían las piedras al crujir bajo el leve contacto de las gastadas zapatillas ,el rumor del aire al acariciar las altas matas de malas hierbas que crecían a ambos lados del camino y de las montañas distantes del mar a un lado .  
  
A Hermione le encantaba aquel pequeño camino que salía de uno de los callejones de la casa de los Weasley ,su familia y la única a la que había conocido .Era un lugar tan relajante ,no se oía un ápice del "ajetreo" del barrio pobre de Hogsmeade y además estar allí era como olvidar la realidad ,que ella era una sangre-sucia ,casada con mago de baja categoría que se dedicaba a la pesca ,en una familia numerosa ...... no era nadie ,era duro pensar así ,pero la realidad era dura ,además debía alejar esos pensamientos de ella .  
  
Aquel lugar ,un pequeño camino de piedras que discurría por una gran valle de amplias zonas sin cultivar paralelo a las montañas y al mar ,actuaba de adormecedor para las preocupaciones ,y de algún modo extraño contagiaba un optimismo .  
  
Tomo aire de forma teatral y los dejo oír en pequeñas bocanadas ,con las manos firmemente unidas a la espalda y pegando pequeños saltitos sonrió mientras el suave viento le agitaba el cabello ,con lo que se vio francamente guapa ,aunque no logro verlos la suave música de los pájaros le llego hasta los oídos y al final del camino de piedras vio el lugar a donde se encaminaba .  
  
Una pequeña pineda de altos y verdes pinos daba final al corto comino que la comunicaba con el barrio de Hogsmeade ,tenia una aire alegre y casi de cuento de hadas ,aunque suene tópico ,Hermione sonrió al verla de nuevo .  
  
Conocía muy bien aquel lugar ,porque allí era donde empezaba todo todo lo que se llamaba de alguna manera su felicidad ,allí estaban sus recuerdos de infancia de juegos interminables con otros niños ,de ratos de felicidad con sus padres ,donde había conocido a un chico muy mono pelirrojo que parecía muy timido llamado Ron ,se sonrojo al pensar en Ron .  
  
Se adentro en el claro que formaba la pineda ,los pinos altos de colores verdes la rodeaban como si de una valla se tratara y que impedían el paso de la luz del exterior lo que le daba un color extraño a aquel lugar ,de un mortecino verdoso , la hierba parecía una suave alfombra húmeda y en el centro y rodeado de rocas pulidas por el paso del tiempo había un pequeño lago ,aun muy pequeño para que le llamasen lago ,pero era así el nombre que le habían dado los niños que en el jugaban ,su aguas eran cristalinas y lanzaban destellos dorados , entre los pinos se colaban rayos del Sol que daban una tonalidad de arco iris al utópico lugar.  
  
Hermione sonrió mirando alrededor ,cuantos recuerdos traía aquel lugar ,alegres ,divertidos e incluso embarazosos como había sido su primer beso en el que Ron había acabado cayendo al agua ,cerro los ojos apoyándose en el tronco de un árbol y recordando el momento ,soltando una carcajada , aquel era y seria siempre su pequeño paraíso ,el paraíso de los pobres ,allí donde ella podía soñar .  
  
Abrió los ojos y miro el lugar ,apenas si había cambiado .  
  
-Siento no haber venido antes -se disculpo hablando mas para si misma que para disculparse por su falta de visitas ,se acerco hacia el lago en el centro -Estuve ocupada ¿Sabes? -se agazapo para subir sobre unas rocas que dominaban el lago -Me he casado -sonrió recordando bellos momentos ,se sentó en la roca sobre el agua ,esta era cristalina ,no tenia un color verdoso ,si no que era cristalina y se trasveía el fondo del lago lleno de pequeñas piedrecillas y peces de colores -Con aquel chico pelirrojo tan mono .  
  
Recordó que de pequeños Fred Weasley ,uno de los hermanos de Ron les había explicado un cuento sobre cierta hada acuática que habitaba el lago y se preocupaba de mantener alejados a los mortifagos de venir a realizar en aquel lugar una caza de criadas (Se que es recolección de criadas ,pero en el mundo muggle se le conoce de otra manera) ,ella se lo había creído y aunque Ron se había hecho el chulo diciendo que esas chorradas no existían ,Hermione recordó que una vez ,cuando había ido allí dando un paseo le había visto allí en aquellas rocas mirando el agua y llorando y pidiéndole el deseo a la hada acuática que le devolviera a Ginny .  
  
Ginny... no tenia ganas ni de pensar en ella ...la buena y dulce Ginny ,ojala estuviera bien ,se obligo a pensar en otras cosas ,no esque fuera un momento especial pero hacia tiempo que no visitaba aquel lugar y no debía entristecerse ...sonrió de nuevo .  
  
El agua le reflejo a si misma con aquella sonrisa ,alargo la mano para formar ondas en el agua ,¡Que apetecible se veía ahora! ....casi reclamaba bañarse en ella ...¿Y porque no?  
  
¿Estas segura? Reclamo la parte seria de su conciencia ,¡Pues claro! Le dijo otra voz ,¿que mal hay? Si ni siquiera hay nadie aquí alrededor .  
  
Aquel fue un comentario que ni siquiera su ángel de pensamiento puedo refutar ,no era mala idea un bañito antes de volver a los quehaceres matutinos ,se quito la bata y el frió aire de aquel lugar le mordió la piel tostada ,cogió aire para deshacerse del frió ,se quito también el camisón de color blanco dejándolo al lado de su bata y deslizo un pie descalzo dentro del agua .  
  
-Frió!-exclamo al notar el agua helada ,después sonrió ,pues se sentía bien y continuo metiendo el resto de cuerpo ,hasta que de un saltito cayo de la roca al agua del charco .  
  
El agua helada le mordió el cuerpo haciéndole sentir pequeñas punzadas de frió en los músculos ,se dedico a moverse espantando a los peces que se habían acercado deseosos de saber quien era la nueva compañera en el agua ,salpico de gotas las orillas del lago y se retiro el cabello mojado de la cara ,mientras entraba en calor y después de un salto se sumergió en el agua ,para volver a salir dando un suspiro .  
  
Se estaba bien en el agua ,el frió despejaba las ideas y hacia tiempo que no se bañaba ahí en dos brazadas recorrió el pequeño lago y se dedico ha hacer brazas de un lado a otro como si fuera una nadadora famosa ,con una sonrisa se sumergió de nuevo para luego volver a salir ,se lo estaba pasando bien ...la próxima vez tendría que ir con Ron .  
  
-Mejor pensado tenemos que venir todos a pasar un buen día -se dijo a su misma imaginándose a todos los Weasley bañándose en aquella charca ,soltó una carcajada -Aunque quizás no cabríamos .  
  
-Pero mira que preciosidad  
  
El primer reflejo que tuvo Hermione tras oír la voz poco familiar fue el de cubrirse el pecho con los brazos y sumergirse en el agua hasta la cabeza ,tenia los ojos abiertos en una mueca de horror ,abrió la boca horrorizada y se volvió para mirar quien era aquel que la miraba ,se trato de tranquilizar recordándose que podría ser alguien del pueblo ,pero la sombra de la caza de criadas la recorría de arriba a abajo ,se volvió con miedo y tiritando de frió .  
  
Dos hombres se encontraban entre los árboles que delimitaban el claro ,uno de ellos de barba de días ,con cabellos oscuros y ojos azules la miraba con picardía ,tenia facciones endurecidas por el Sol y toscas manos ,pero no era alguien de campo ,vestia con una camiseta a cuadros y unos pantalones grises ,y llevaba una capa oscura ,a su lado el hombre que le seguía era mayor que el con ojos negros y la frente arrugada ,tenia la piel mas blanquecina que el otro pero había algo en el que le hacia fiero ,iba tapado con una oscura capa .  
  
Ambos portaban el símbolo de Lord Voldemort la serpiente saliendo de la boca de la calavera ,Hermione se sintió desfallecer al verla ...no por favor ,suplico ,no es un sueño ,no por favor ,se sintió que sus sensaciones la abandonaban que no era capaz de sentir nada ...que el mundo fallaba a su alrededor -Mira nos ha visto -dijo el primero encaminándose hacia la charca ,Hermione se acurruco en uno de los lados temblando de arriba a abajo y con expresión perdida ,el hombre se acerco hasta la orilla contraria y se acuclillo para mirarla con atención -Vaya pero si esta desnuda -recayó al ver el cuerpo de Hermione sin ninguna prenda ,esta se encogió aun mas con miedo a que aquellos hombres la ....quería gritar y no poda tenia la garganta seca .  
  
-¿Y que esperabas que se metiera ahí dentro con la ropa? -el otro se encamino hacia la roca donde Hermione había dejado el blanco camisón y lo asió entre sus manos ante la mirada horrorizada de Hermione ,reparo en la mirada y la miro con sorpresa -¿Lo quieres? -lo tiro lejos de ellos con una patada -Pues ve por el .  
  
Se oyó una risa desagradable del otro hombre ,Hermione se sintió morir ,es mas deseaba morir ,deseaba que alguien apareciera para rescatarla Ron susurro ,pero era inútil ,seguro que aun estaba dormido ....tenia miedo ...tenia miedo de lo que pudiera pasarle ...de perder a sus amados para siempre ,y sintió que las lagrimas afloraban de sus ojos .  
  
-Anda mira ,si llora y todo -dijo el hombre que estaba arrodillado a su lado ,alargo una mano para tocarla pero Hermione se aparto en el momento justo ,el hombre pareció enfadado y la asió fuertemente de la barbilla de manera que Hermione no pudiera moverse ,esta temblaba pero no se atrevía a hacerle nada ,con la otra mano le seco las lagrimas y resiguió por la barbilla hasta el cuello con los dedos ,acariciándole ,la piel se encrespo ante el toque ,no era agradable era aterrador .......  
  
-Ron -susurro deseando que viniera a por ella ,aquellos hombres ...a saber que planeaban de ella .  
  
-¡Que coño haces!-grito el otro hombre que se acercaba por atrás a Hermione ,el primero dejo de acariciar a Hermione que se sentía como si le acariciasen con una lima hasta hacerla sangrar ,veía borroso a causa de las lagrimas .  
  
-Bueno esque ....-la voz sonó vacilante buscando la palabra adecuada -Tu crees que al jefe le importara que juguemos con ella .  
  
No por favor ,eso no rogó Hermione ,aquellos hombres ...todo lo que pasaba ...parecía que todo sucediera tras una espesa capa de algodón todos sus sentidos adormecidos y aquel hombre ...hablaba de violarla ,sintió terror en su estado mas puro en cada fibra de su cuerpo ,se tenso con tal de evitar cualquier movimiento .  
  
-¡Eres idiota!-dijo el otro que sonaba a espaldas de Hermione -Crees que el jefe la querrá utilizada -Hermione ahogo un grito al oír esto -Es una criada no una puta ,idota -...la caza de criadas ...ella era la victima ...se sintió desfalleces se sintió como un zorro asediado por perros de caza .  
  
-Joder ,esque hace días que no ....-dijo el otro visiblemente enfadado aunque Hermione no les veía ,porque la lagrima emborronaban su visión hasta distinguir solo manchurrones negros y blancos .  
  
-Me importa una mierda ,dame la capa -dijo el hombre ,Hermione noto una mano que se posaba sobre su cabeza a la espera de algo .  
  
-¿Para que?  
  
-Para taparla  
  
Una capa de terciopelo de raso le acaricio la cara suavemente limpiándole las lagrimas que ahora ya caían sin poderlas retener .....ahora ya sabia que seria ...una criada ,se sintió decaer en el agua ,unas manos le rodearon los hombros y ella se movió como un tigre para tratar de quitárselas de encima .  
  
-Estate quieta!  
  
Pero Hermione no le hizo caso si tenia una oportunidad de escapar era esta ,se limpio con un manotazo las lagrimas y volvió a distinguir el bosque y el primero de los hombres inclinado sobre ella y sujetándole los hombros ,el otro luchaba asiéndole fuertemente las manos ,aunque dio mil y una vueltas para sacárselas de encima estas le retenían fuertemente ,mordió a una de ellas cuando esta trataba de acogerle de la boca .  
  
-Asquerosa zorra!!  
  
Plafff  
  
Hermione grito cuando una mano le cruzo la cara ,dejándole una marca roja visible ,el golpe fue tan rápido que ni siquiera sintió el dolor hasta que comenzó a escocerle la cara ,se detuvo al instante mareada por el fuerte golpe ,por el miedo que le aturdía los sentidos ,el otro hombre se había acabado metiendo en el agua enfrente de ella y la miraba con la mano aun levantada en señal de que si se resistía aun podía cruzarle la cara otra vez ...Hermione se llevo desconcertada una mano a la cara ,y de repente todo se volvió negro .  
  
Cayendo en un vació negro .  
  
El hombre la recibió en brazos cuando el cuerpo de la chica se desplomo sobre suyo ,algo preocupado la volvió rápidamente ,para darse cuenta de que la chica solo había perdido el sentido ,suspiro aliviado ,su jefe nos les perdonaría si mataban a una criada ,miro a al otro que se cogía las manos .  
  
-Esa zorra ,tiene fuerza ¿Eh?-dijo al ver las manos doloridas de su compañero ,este le miro en una mueca furiosa ,nunca admiraría su fracaso .  
  
Dejo el cuerpo de Hermione sobre la fresca hierba del prado y subió el de las aguas del lago maldiciendo el haberse tendió que meter dentro para frenar a la chica que parecía estar loca ,la miro ,parecía una chica dulce y inocente y se sonrió de los oscuros pensamientos que le recorrieron el verla vulnerable desmayada y desnuda delante suyo .  
  
-Deja de pensar en guarradas -le dijo su compañero pasándole la capa negra con la marca tenebrosa de Lord Voldemort .  
  
Este le sonrió y cogiendo a Hermione en brazos le paso la capa a modo de manta cubriéndola como una especie de regalo ,con su compañero abriendo camino se dirigieron hacia las afueras del claro ,donde les saludo la luz del Sol ya alto en el horizonte anunciando la mañana ,el viento había amainado y comenzaba a hacer calor ,aunque aun era soportable .  
  
Se dirigieron a través de los prados que rodeaban el camino por donde había llegado Hermione hacia otro de los claros que habían en aquella zona de campos verdes ,en el centro de este y rodeado de una barrera de pinos se hallaba lo que parecía un campamento con una tienda de lona blanca y con una serpiente dorada a cada lado ,el símbolo de los Malfoy ,en el centro del "campamento" y sentado en una ceremonial silla se hallaba un hombre no muy mayor de cabellos rubios ,vestido con demasiada elegancia como para andar por el campo ,con un bastón a su lado con cabeza de serpiente ,severos ojos grises que miraban a un lugar indefinido .  
  
Los hombres carraspearon al acercarse a este que se volvió algo sorprendido ,aunque después miro interesado a Hermione aun inconsciente entre la capa oscura ,los hombres agacharon la cabeza cuando este les miro y dejaron a Hermione tendida sobre una especie de hamaca enfrente del hombre que la miro interesado y después a los otros dos hombre .  
  
-¿Y bien? -pregunto con una voz fría que helaba las emociones .  
  
Aquí la tiene señor Malfoy su nueva criada .  
  
  
  
Notas de la Autora  
  
Lo siento perdonarme por haberos tenido que tragar esta bazofia de capitulo ,me hago responsable de esta mierda ,porque la verdad he demostrado que no valgo como escritora ....  
  
De verdad empieza muy bien y acaba muy mal ,con emociones mal explicadas ,descripciones patéticas.....  
  
La verdad en este capitulo me propuse cambiar algo mi estilo hacerlo mas basado en el dialogo y la acción que en las emociones o descripciones ....¿Me pregunto si lo conseguí? ¿O si os aburristeis?  
  
Me pregunto si conseguí plasmar el temor de Hermione al final o si quedo patético ...¡Os pido que me lo digáis!  
  
Dude si hacer quitar la conversación excesivamente larga entre Malfoy y Zabinni ,pero luego pensé que era de lo mejorcito así que la deje .  
  
Dentro de poco tendréis nuevo capitulo en ¿Y Ravenclaw que? Mucho mejor que este que me se da mal ....os pido disculpas de nuevo .  
  
Y prometo que a partir de ahora mejorare el estilo .  
  
Os agradezco las reviews (Siempre he sido así de educada no os riáis ^^)  
  
8 reviews Domo Arigato a TODOS/AS!!!!  
  
  
  
Alpha : Me alegro de que te gustara el prologo ,apuesto a que este no te gustara , tarde mucho en escribir lo siento ¡!  
  
Virginia : ^^ Tus reviews siempre me animan mucho .El miedo que siente es muy complejo de escribir ,solo decirte que yo una vez lo sentí y siempre me ha gustado hacer vulnerable a Draco .Si Harry es adoptado por Voldemort lo que le convierte en otra persona ,dentro de un capitulo saldrá y además se le nombrara muchas veces .Y si ¡ Ravenclaw es mía ,es mucho mejor que esta como podrás ver .  
  
Lovely Ginny : Ya has visto que el resto de la historia no esta a la altura .Hogsmeade esta basado en una población que hay en el Maresme (Catalunya) llamada Masnou ...os lo juro!! Me encaja ese sitio ,es muy agradable y la casa de Draco esta basada en el CN que hay allí ,a todos los que hayáis ido fijaos alguna vez ^^ .Si ya ves me encanta Draco es muy complejo este chico . o.o Si el titulo es de una canción ,pero debes ser una gran fan de Eric Clapton si te diste cuenta ...la verdad oía esa canción cuando escribí el prologo y me inspiro .  
  
Rei Ayani : Lamentablemente no tengo ninguna foto del Draco así ,pero si quiere enviarme un fanart :P .Ya te digo si es malo el Voldemort ...¿Porque? Misterios de a creación ^^  
  
Esmeralda : Espero que este también te guste ,sigo dándole toque misterioso o se me ve el plumero de lo que quiero hacer ^^ ,mientras sigas leyéndolo ¡!  
  
Layla: Ya has visto que no promete nada ,esta parte decepciona mucho . La recolección de criados es una manera como cualquier otra de hacer que la gente que vive en el pueblo trabaje para los ricos ...bueno ya lo has visto en la propia carne de Hermione y eso que con ella han sido buenos ... Adelanto habrá una pareja SLASH y será Draco/Mione (Adoro estos dos) ¿Tu también eres fan de Eric Clapton? Lo digo por tu nombre  
  
Karolyne Silver : Verdad que se ve sexy? El Draco es sexy quiera o no ^^ .La idea del régimen de Voldemort me salió después de estudiar el de Franco ,lo creas o no ....si esque estoy loca .El romance no tardara ...medianamente para ser mis fanfics que suele pasar en el 14 ,esta vez lo adelantare mas ,porque sera una de mis historias mas cortas  
  
PiRRa : Aun no me creo que me hayas dejado una review una maestra como tu de escribir ...con lo que me gusta lo de Hogwarts Rouge (PiRRa es la mejor :P) Espero que este capitulo debido al incremento de dialogo no se haga pesado ...aunque sea una mierda XD  
  
MUCHAS GRACIAS  
  
DEJAR REVIEWWWWSSSSSSSSS ( Que se anima una hombre ) 


End file.
